1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to different boxes to be embedded in masonry work and intended to make it easy and inexpensive to insert plastic tubes for pressurized fluids, during the first installation and the future maintenance thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background:
For passing electric wires through walls, floors and ceilings, there exist very many sorts of boxes, embedded in the masonry and connected together by plastic sheaths, also embedded. The wires pass from one box to the other. Generally, the boxes have a removable lid flush with the masonry work which allows access to the wires for inserting them or changing them.
In the distribution of sanitary water where plastic tubes are used more and more widely, similarly to electricity, it is absolutely necessary to insert these tubes through the masonry work.
In fact, these tubes are unaesthetic and are greatly deformed by expansion. It is therefore necessary to hide them and to pass them therethrough over the shortest path so as to economize as much as possible on the length, for the purpose of using them is a considerable lowering of the sanitary or industrial plumbing cost.
It is also necessary to be able to pass them and possibly change them in the case of damage. Whence it is necessary to slide them through appropriate sheaths, each ending in boxes embedded in the masonry work. The boxes must hold the sheath firmly in position while the cement or plastic is cast and withstand the forces to which the equipment is subjected on a construction site.
The field of use of the invention is more particularly the distribution of sanitary water, but it also finds applications in industry, laboratory, or agricultural fields as well as in the distribution of gases through plastic pipes.
There exist few types of boxes for sanitary plastic pipes, for the technique of distributing water in flats through plastic pipes is only just beginning in a serious way, and before, was only on a private level.